


May I Have This Dance?

by CrisisExceed



Series: Random prompt ideas [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Reference Suicide Attempt, M/M, One Shot, Romance, lots of fluff, post 35
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisExceed/pseuds/CrisisExceed
Summary: Win or lose, Finn wanted to take his boyfriend out to celebrate a good night...but to Seth what was so special about the stage?





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping... >.>
> 
> I was watching one of my favorite youtubers posting a review about WM 35 and he was talking about how he was exhausted from being stuck in traffic for so long...and that's what gave me the idea for this. XD So enjoy some pure Seth/Finn fluff.
> 
> Enjoy :D

A sap. That's what his boyfriend always was, but a gentleman through and through.

The new Universal Champion had felt so blessed to have someone like Finn Bálor in his life and it was just so surreal that they had reached this moment in their lives. He sighed lovingly after shaking out the last droplets of water from his damp hair. Even though it was late, Finn had told him after the show he’d be taking Seth out to celebrate his win and a good night. It was the biggest show of the year, so he wasn’t going to complain about wanting to celebrate it with the love of his life.

Seth reached down to check his text messages as his phone had been blowing up through the night from friends, family, and tweets from fans. He smiled seeing the text from his boyfriend about meeting him at...the stage? The brunet raised an eyebrow scanning the text over and over, what’s so special about the stage? When Seth stopped to think about it, the arena would hold a sentimental value to him. He’d remember this day as the one he ripped the title from the clutches from a pale, selfish asshole. He rolled his shoulder, maybe Finn just wanted to take in Wrestlemaina thirty five one last time before it became another period of the past. 

Shrugging, The Architect put on the first articles of clothing he saw in his bags: a pair of skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, and a black hoodie. After stepping out from the locker room, he stopped only a couple of times and briefly to thank those giving him their congrats. Most of them were stage hands and camera crew straggling behind to start packing up backstage equipment before eventually tearing down the outside the following morning. Seth innerly sighed remembering there’s no rest for the wicked as they still had a show tomorrow night. 

He knew he should be on his way back to his hotel room knowing there were more events and interviews tomorrow before RAW tomorrow, but Finn was always worth losing sleep over. The more Seth thought about their relationship, he remembered it wasn’t always like that at first. In fact the circumstances on how they got together was rather morbid the further he dwelled on it. 

To the fans the Demon was nothing more than an alter ego that Finn broke out on special events, however there was more to the paint than what was on the surface. The demon Bálor was another entity that dwelled deep within the confines of Finn’s mind. His boyfriend was a gateway between the real world and a world of pure madness. Seth saw it once, and nearly lost himself to it. He could remember his own screams of agony and the constant whispers of Bálor trying to lure him into an abyss in which he could never return from. Just a mention could drive Seth to the brink and even at one point found himself on top a roof of an arena ready to end it if the whispers could not stop. Their match at Summerslam had long since been over but the demon remained stalking the brunet trying to tempt him into their world. 

Would he do that all again? 

Yes. Because Finn was here by his side. 

All it took were the words “I’ll protect you.” 

It started with Seth clinging to Finn, almost like a baby koala not wanting to let go of it’s mother. When the whispers started, the Irishman would remind the demon who it was that remained in control. He was fascinated by Finn’s sheer will power and command he had. But because the older man was so determined it had brought them very close, and Seth found himself ever drawn Irishman the more he got to know him. Even though Finn had a demon inside him, he was determined to care and protect the younger male even though he hardly knew him. It was at first a silent apology for letting things get too far. 

Finn had only wanted to use the demon at first to humble someone like Seth. The Irishman felt the younger male to be too cocky for his own good. But the demon liked Seth too much, really drank his fear and desire. The demon didn’t just wanna scare The Architect, he wanted to break the younger man. It wanted to make him bow down to Finn and the demon inside. But that’s just not the kind of person the older man was. 

It had surprised Seth that Finn was the complete opposite. He was a simple yet very kind soul didn’t look like he was capable of hurting another being (which also in turn boggled him that his boyfriend is a professional wrestler). So how did Finn end up with the demon in the first place? According to the Irishman, he always had a gift since birth to commune with the “other wordly”. The demon saw Finn as a easy picking and was sorely mistaken. One thing that Seth learned quickly about his boyfriend is that his will is the harder than any steel. Bálor stood no chance against it, and instead made a deal with Finn before he could be banished back to where he came from to serve a sentence of eternal damnation. 

So how did Finn and Seth get together? The Architect wasn’t the only one falling for the other. It was originally Finn’s fault that the demon had ever stepped foot in the younger man’s life and protecting him from the creature was the only way he could make up for that. However, the Irishman wouldn’t have put so much effort into making a worthwhile feud with Seth if there wasn’t some sort of mutual respect for him. Maybe even a slight crush. Little did Seth know, that he already had Finn hook, line, and sinker before their feud even began. 

The younger man blushed at the memory on how they became an item. The year hadn’t even passed yet and they were already meeting each other parents. 

Seth shook his head as he finally arrived where gorilla position was. It was amazing just how fast they could tear apart delicate production equipment. He stared at the curtains taking a deep breath before stepping through. There was something about spending time with Finn that made him shudder every time. Being the Irishman’s boyfriend was almost a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. 

After making his way through the small maze to get to the stage and ramp he found himself in the arena taking in the quiet stillness. Seth though could still hear the roar of the crowd in his ear as he caught himself pretending to lift the Universal Championship. It felt surreal that he was now the holder of the same championship that brought he and Finn together. 

He shivered from the night breeze that passed over head. Seth hopped that whatever it was that Finn wanted they wouldn’t be here long. The adrenaline from the night’s events were starting to wear off, he was thinking about how he just wanted to cuddle up next to his boyfriend and sleep the night away.

As he made his way down the ramp, all his negative thoughts began to wash away as Finn’s smiling form came closer into view. He was in love, and with the way his boyfriend’s grin grew wider with each step so was Finn. Seth made his was at the bottom of the ramp, making his way up the steps, and finally onto the apron. Like the gentleman that he was Finn sat on the middle rope and lifted the top one as to give his boyfriend more room to step into the ring. 

Seth stood in awe as he stared into the older man's green eyes with his own chocolate colored ones. Neither man had to say the three sacred words, just basking in one another's presence spoke deeper volumes. Smiling Finn reached for a loose strand of Seth's hair and tucked it behind his ear. It was a small but sweet gesture. “Beautiful.” The Irishman took both his boyfriend’s hand in his and brought him closer to the middle of the ring. 

He let the older man set the pace as his feet shuffled in time with the Irishman’s. For the younger man, it was just like they had begun dating all over again. The brunet was reduced to a blushing mess and could barely find words to speak, it showed how much of a grip Finn had on his heart. Seth felt his cheek get cupped by his boyfriend and instinctively found himself leaning into the soft touch already feeling himself become jelly in his boyfriend’s hands. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was bringing out the demon tonight. I didn’t think I was going to have to, but Lashley needed a lesson he wasn’t ever going to forget.” 

Seth smiled and shook his head. Even though he still had nightmares about the demon, Finn had been always in control even when he knew the demon was trying to get to him. His boyfriend not once had lived down the promise he made when it came to protecting the younger man from the infernal entity. Since their union, the older man had been very good about using the demon less as he knew what it did to the brunet. 

To Finn, Seth’s screams were worse that the saddest ballad...a guilt he’d have to carry with him to the grave. 

But that was enough of the sadness, tonight was a night to celebrate. Both had walked away from grandest stage of them all both as champions. 

“Take it in Seth,” started the older man, with his thick Irish brogue absolute music to Seth’s ears. “On this night we were both successful. I wanted to celebrate it right, but…” Finn paused to sigh. “We’re going to be stuck here for a bit. Traffic.” he finished followed with a chuckle. “But I figured taking in these last few moments before this becomes a memory was just as romantic.” 

Finn took out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. The younger man gave a slight chuckle as the lock screen was a picture of one of their first dates while out on a tour in Japan. He had remembered that day as his boyfriend showed him the streets of Tokyo and all his old hang outs when he used to wrestle in the Asian island country. The older man had intertwined their fingers with Seth moving in closer to lay his head on his boyfriend's shoulder giving a small smile while Finn grinned wide like he did for ever picture. He took the selfie of the two of them exhausted and in the middle of the ring with dim lighting. 

It was odd to Seth that the lights were still on. He figured it might have been for press to take a few final pictures of the venue before they officially tore everything down. Curiously he watched Finn slowly back away and make his way over to a small stereo sitting in the corner of the ring. How could have Seth bit had noticed that before? The younger man's heart must have skipped a beat when his boyfriend hit play and the sounds of soft R&B music surrounded them. He chuckled, Finn was such a sap. 

The Irishman held his hand out to the brunet still smiling. “May I have this dance, beautiful?” Seth could feel his face turn every shade of red possible as Finn's words left his lips. He shuffled back slightly turning his head in embarrassment, muttering something quite inaudible to everyone but himself. The older man stood there silently still smiling. He knew that when it came to Seth he had to take things just a bit slower. 

It wasn't because the younger man was overly delicate, but because of the circumstances on how their relationship got started made Finn always wary of his boyfriend's being. He too was afraid, but not of the demon but of Seth's mental health. It's still fresh in his mind that day he found his now boyfriend standing on top the roof of an arena in Texas ready to dive off the edge. He feared that the young man before him could be taken away from him at any moment. The way Finn saw it, it was his fault that Seth had become the emotional mess that he hid from the world. The Irishman saw his boyfriend as a beautiful piece of glass. He was elegant, tough, but not entirely shatterproof. He vowed to end all of the younger man's tears. 

Finn wouldn't know what to do without Seth. 

Seth had shuffled back a little bit more being overly shy. Finn responded with a chuckle holding out his hand but not moving from hair spot. “Beautiful, what is wrong? It's just you and me here.” 

“Finn…” started Seth incredibly quietly. He wished his hair wasn't in a tight bun at the moment. He wanted to shield his face from his boyfriend. “I got two left feet.” 

The proclamation caused the Irishman to laugh out loud. Not because he was mocking Seth but because the brunet was being overly adorable. There was no reason to be shy over that. He stepped in taking both of Seth's hands in his bring him back to the center of the ring. “Darling, I refuse to believe that that you have two left feet from all that flipping and flying you do. You are always dancing circles around your opponents and oh…” he paused to take a deep breath. “It's wonderful to watch. But it's just you and me here. No one's gonna judge you for learning the steps.” 

Finn gracefully let his hand travel down to his boyfriend's hip and took Seth's hand in his own. He then motioned for the brunet to place his free hand on his shoulder. “Just follow my lead, Beautiful.” The song had changed and Seth felt himself being lead to the smooth sounds of the music. He just followed Finn's lead surprised that he hadn't stepped on his toes yet. The more the he listened to the rhythm of the music the more he began to relax. Seth found himself burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and followed the words of the song. 

A woman with a gorgeous soprano voice singing about how she was lost before she had found love. It was almost as if he was listening to the story of how he and Finn got together. He smiled against the older man's skin also hiding the tears that threatened his eyes. The absolute joy of being with Finn is beginning to completely over take him. He chokes back a sob that didn't go unnoticed by the older man. Their feet continued to move in time with the beat as Finn began to rub his boyfriend's back trying to soothe him. “Beautiful, what is wrong?” 

“What did I do to deserve you Finn?” he said shakily. He never really understood what it was that Finn was attracted to in him. There were moments that Seth thought of himself as the worst person in the world because of the amount of people he had to step on to step up. It had been almost five years since the day he put a chair in his brothers’ back and yet he still felt guilt even though both had forgiven him. He only saw himself as scum and the lowest of low. Not even beating Lesnar on this grandiose stage could make him feel any better. 

“By being yourself,” Finn responded keeping his smile warm and welcoming. “No one has ever understood me as well as you. Though the circumstances on how we met were mundane, the reason why we stayed together are not. It’s because of you Seth why I can keep having that strength to keep the demon at bay. I love you too much to let that...thing...come between us. That’s why I brought you out here Beautiful to show you how much I love you.” 

The song switched again to something more light hearted and up beat. Seth could tell by the lyrics they were still a love song, but it was a lot happier than the last. Finn started giggling when he started swaying his hips to the song trying to get his apparently shy boyfriend to move with him. “Seriously, how can you be in front of over eighty thousand people but you can barely move when it’s just me. That’s a bit backwards if ya ask me Seth.” The older man grabbed Seth’s hands and tried to coax him to move to the beat with him. He grinned even wider when he realized he won. 

The two of them moved with the song in no real pattern until Seth really did trip on his own feet crashing into Finn sending the two of them to the canvas of the ring. The two of them just ended up a heaping giggling mess on the mat.”Okay, you actually do have two left feet.” jokes Finn between laughs. When the younger man tried to get up he was stopped when the Irishman gripped his loosening bun and pulled him closer pressing their lips together.

Instantly Seth melted to the touch as their lips molded together fitting perfectly together like a puzzle. They were truly the piece the other was missing the whole time. Neither man fought for dominance and if they did Finn would win anyway, instead they went at a slow pace to bask in one another’s warmth. The two eventually parted to give one another a gasp of fresh air and so Seth could help his boyfriend off the mat. “I’m not done showing you how much I love you, Beautiful.” It was a sweet melody to Seth’s ears every time Finn would call him that. 

He watched Finn walk over and pause the music and immediately returned to the center with Seth. “I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have someone as gorgeous and bright as you, even if you can’t dance.” The younger man rolled his eyes, listening to his boyfriend praise and insult him in the same sentence. If he were anyone else Seth would have knocked him to the canvas already, but Finn was just his loveable dork. “Seth Rollins... “ he started. “You may be the new Universal Champion...but you are my universe. I don’t know where I’d be at without you in my life...and I don’t want to imagine a life without you. You are the light at the end of the tunnel.” 

Seth watched curiously as he reached into the pocket of his pants. Curiosity though, quickly turned to disbelief when he realized what it was that Finn was holding, and he could feel himself turning into an emotional mess as he watched the love of his life on kneeling down before him. Finn held out the small velvet black box before him. “And now Seth, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor…” he paused to reveal the beautifully polished ring in the box. It was black with etchings of diamonds shapes side by side all around the ring revealing polished silver under the dark finish, and in the center of each diamond was a small onyx gem. “Of being my husband?” 

The Architect was completely taken aback by the gesture and could only respond with tears welling up in his eyes. Finn really wanted to spend the rest of their lives together? With him? If this was a dream Seth never wanted to wake up. The love of his life was actually proposing to him, in the middle of a ring, long afterhours of the biggest show of the year. He returned his focuses to Finn and ring before him, when the dam finally broke. He wiped the spilling tears away from his face to at least answer him. “Do you have to ask, cause of course I fucking will.” 

Finn lept up from his kneeling position in absolute joy to put the ring on Seth’s left ring finger. With not much else today the two crashed their lips together in a heated passionate kiss. Their lips molded together instantly and the brunet could feel his now fiance prodding his tongue seeking access to Seth’s moist cavern. The younger man moaned on contact when their velvety muscles began to glide against one another. Finn instinctively pulled Seth closer and tilted his head to give himself better access explore more of the other man’s mouth. 

The two pulled apart to stare lovingly at one another, a moment in which neither wanted to end. Finn reached up to wipe away the lingering tears of joy from his lover’s face. “I love you so much, Beautiful.” 

The two had walked into Metlife Stadium as men with only a dream and each other to lean on. The two left as not only champions but as husbands-to-be and that was the greatest victory for both of them. 


End file.
